Tabatha's Tethe'alla regeneration story
by Felix-Anima333
Summary: This story takes place 52 years before the original game/story. This story is about Tabatha on her journey of regeneration, explores how the journey would play out in Tethe'alla, and even incorporates some older characters. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

**Prologue.**

Footsteps echoed ominously off the pale city walls. If dust could form in this place, surely the putrid particles would infiltrate the still, lifeless air. Even with movement, the air remained still. The air remained dead, like the empty eyes of the citizens of Welgia. The soulless, lifeless beings hovered in the air… dangling like glass ornaments attached to invisible strings, like mobiles, used to entertain young children and babies. Or maybe just to entertain the twisted ruler of this city? Such thoughts would not cross the mind of the man making these steps. Blind, by friendship, he exists like the false angels around him, but only due to his own arrogance. His fiery red hair brushed his face with the wind created by his proud stride. He scarcely used his wings. Somebody has to walk the barren road of Welgia. Arm resting on the hilt of his sword, he enters through the gates of the cold, grey castle. Constructed with otherworldly stone, the castle walls generate a menacing aura. Striding down the faint green carpet laced with gold around the edges, the man wearing a metal grey suit, part chain part cloth, with hues of blue, is confronted by another man with long blue hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a large black cloak. The man stares at him with strange eyes. Confliction? Suppressed fear? He was met with the red head's passive stare. Finally, one of them spoke, filling the dead halls with a low deep voice.

"Yuan, Lord Yggdrasil has summoned us, it would be unwise to keep our friend waiting." He continued on, Yuan followed half a step behind him.  
Yuan spoke with traces of spite in his voice, "Don't flatter yourself by attempting to sound superior to me, Kratos, _'our friend',_ was your apprentice, _not_ me."  
Kratos responded "And yet, he is the superior of us all."  
"Superior to you, maybe." Yuan said "but I could not immerse myself in the same stupidity. You know as well as I do, none of this is what she wanted…"  
"_She_ will be brought back from her sleep in time. I would have thought you would be more eager then any of us to wake her from slumber."  
Yuan grabbed Kratos by his collar and pushed him against a nearby pillar. "Don't you dare think I wouldn't give less then my life for her!" Yuan shouted with hissing whispers at Kratos' face. "You know that Mithos' plans are a sick, twisted version of her last wish!" Kratos grimaced, and with a swift motion, grabbed Yuan's arm with his left hand, and pulled a simple ring off Yuan's hand with his right. Threatening to crush it, Kratos spat, "I don't question my friends' values, but know this, I am completely aware of your allegiance and creation of those pitiful Renegades, and do not think you can keep Yggdrasil in the dark for long. If you even attempt to enforce a full scale uprising, I will grind this ring to dust before your eyes, prior to killing you." Kratos pushed Yuan to the ground, and threw the ring engraved with the letters Y and M at his feet. Yuan quickly put the ring on his hand, as Kratos continued down the green carpet.  
"So you'll crush my values then, instead of questioning them?" Yuan asked quietly, slightly disturbed after almost losing the last thing he gave her. Kratos stopped, and was silent.

"Yes. Besides, love is quite a strange value to question." Kratos finally spoke. "Just because you have no love…" Yuan whispered. Kratos heard the whisper, due to his angelic senses, Yuan's words as loud as if he was in his ear. "I highly doubt my position would change, even if I did." Silence shrouded the room once again. "Come, we have been summoned." Kratos continued down the ominous hall, while Yuan stared at him, seething with anger, trying to calm himself, before having to face Yggdrasil.

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning. **

Sky. Sea. Two blue lovers, often separated by the land, are always seen embracing, running away from the land's shore, off into the horizon. Both entities are bipolar by nature. Sometimes, as quiet and calm as trees, while sometimes, deadly to those caught in their mighty wrath, their anger and frustration. Even star-crossed lovers have their moments.

Reclined on the beach, two youths feel the sun kissed sand fall through their toes. Shoes tossed carelessly aside. They stared out towards the horizon, both smiling as the wind tickled their faces. One of them, a boy with short, unkempt, spiky black hair, glanced at the girl grinning out to the sea with his deep blue eyes.  
"So," he asked, "have you finished being mad?"

The girl's smile wiped instantly off her face, she snapped her head towards him, and glared at him with her intense, emerald shaded eyes.  
"No!" she answered coldly, tossing away the small flicks of hair from the side of her fringe that brushed her face. The rest of her long, green hair tied into a braided ponytail resting on her shoulder.  
"I was just admiring the view, I don't have to be mad at everything when I'm mad at you!" She turned back to the sea frowning.  
The boy lifted his right knee up, rested his chin on it and faced towards her.  
"Well if you just told me why you were mad, I'd be able to apologize then wouldn't I?" he inquired.  
"I can't believe you forgot, you're the worst best friend ever…" she said quietly and turned her head away from him.  
"Yes, I am." He concurred, and proceeded to wrench off the black and white cap she wore on her head, and sprinted off along the beach laughing. The girl turned around quickly, jumped up, and chased after the boy.

"Grrrr! Come back here Tommy! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted after him, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Tommy sprinted across the thin waves, his unbuttoned black and white flannel shirt whipping in the wind uncontrollably. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and underneath this he wore a plain white tee shirt. He wore navy blue pants that would usually be tucked into his black boots, had they not been tossed off upon arriving at the beach.  
Seeing her pursue him with speed, Tom intentionally slowed down and just as she was behind him, halted, and spun around. Due to the girl's speed, she ran straight into Tom and successfully sent Tom falling onto the flat water, the girl on top of him, her face inches away from his. They were silent for a moment before Tom stated flirtatiously, "You know, Tabby cat, this would be the perfect moment for a passionate kiss."  
He was always a flirt.

Tabatha flushed with embarrassment and fury. She snatched her hat out of Tom's relaxed hands, and stood up abruptly, placing the wet hat on her head.  
"Thank you," Tabatha said sarcastically, "now I'm wet. Also, try as you might, _Tommy,_ you're too young for me, so don't bother flirting."  
Tom stood up, his clothes drenched.  
"Don't call me _Tommy_, _Tabby cat-"  
_"Then don't call me _Tabby cat."_ Tabatha interrupted sharply.  
Tom smirked. "It's Tom, to you, and I'm only two days younger then you, stop acting as if I'm a child."  
Tabatha glared at him. "And when is your birthday?" she asked.  
"In two days." Tom answered, not hesitating in the slightest.  
Tabatha continued her menacing stare.  
Tom finally spoke, "Oh, so _that's _why you're mad at me? You thought I'd forgotten your birthday? Please, I'm not that cruel."  
Tabatha didn't cease glaring. "So why haven't you said happy birthday yet, or anything?"  
"Because I wanted to say that when I gave you your present," Tom answered and began to crouch. "I actually have my present with me now…"  
Tabatha's glare stopped. "Really?"  
"Yeah." Said Tom, and gestured for her to crouch down with him. Tabatha did so and looked down to Tom's hands. She waited expectantly for him to pull out some trinket, however found him quickly placing his hands in the water, and just as quickly pulling them up drenching her with a large splash of water shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

Tabatha was so stunned; she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her rear.  
Tom burst out laughing; he hugged his sides while leaning forward, unable to stop his body from shaking with excitement.  
Tabatha's shoulder less black dress, with lime green line patterning and tail-like black trailing, were completely soaked with the salty sea water. She stared up at Tom who insane laughter was starting to draw tears. Tabatha closed her eyes and spoke quietly. "Thankyou for such a nice present." She sounded sincere.  
Tom stopped laughing and stared at her, wondering if she was really upset. He leaned down, facing her.  
"Thank you for the gift," Tabatha repeated, "But I'm too modest to accept it!" She open her eyes cupped her hand in water and splashed water into Tom's face. Tom, like Tabatha was shocked, and stepped back, but tripped on the wet sand and fell on his own derriere. This time, Tabatha bust out laughing, sitting in the cold water, she clutched her own sides. When Tom realised what happened, he continued laughing as well, their fits of laughter resonating across the empty beach.  
After what seemed like an age, they managed to calm down, still giggling occasionally and were smiling in silence at each other. Tabatha's smile quickly dropped when something came across her mind.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Tom quickly.  
"The time! Oh my goodness, we're going to be late for class! " Tabatha said hastily, whilst getting up quickly and trying, in vain, to dry off her clothes.  
Tom literally jumped up. "Oh crap, Sister Ana will have our heads!"  
Disorderly, they attempted to dry off as they ran towards their shoes, which without them noticing, were caught up with the rising waves and were now as cold and wet as the rest of their clothes. They picked up their shoes out of the water and ran towards the Abbey, praying to Martel that they would be lucky enough to escape punishment, considering it was Tabatha's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2 The Oracle

**Chapter II - The Oracle**

Silently closing the polished wooden door of her dorm, Sister Ana travelled down the concrete hall of the abbey. She had bright pink hair, which was bundled up into a bun, and hidden underneath her clergy hat. Being a Sister of Martel, Ana had a strict uniform that she had to wear. Although it was uncomfortable, she offered her sacrifices up for Martel. Her uniform consisted of a white robe, adorned with gold lacing, and had a pale blue flower pattern on the upper half of her robe. Today she had woken up slightly later then usual. Unwilling to skip her morning prayers, she decided to do them as usual, as it was the Chosen's birthday, and also the day of prophecy. Being late would give her and Tom a little time to have fun this morning.

As she exited the dorm quarters, she passed through the main courtyard. She gazed up at the large gothic letters on the cathedral, which read '_South East Abbey'._ She smiled, as she does every day when passing by the church. To think, she had finally made it, she had become a Sister of Martel, as she, for so long had desired to be, ever since she could remember. Ana had always adored the life of the Sisters of Martel. Not only their way of life, but where they lived. The Martel Abbey's were built beautifully. This one, however, was her favorite. Built in the Gothic style, the entire Abbey was built in the shape of a giant concrete rectangle, with pointed spires decorated atop of the outer wall. The entrance side was completely open, facing east. The courtyard was paved with a light brown and yellow stone mosaic, with a large fountain in the center. The dorms that housed the Sisters, Mother Gordelia, Pastor John, along with Tom and the Chosen, and any tourists, were situated on the right side of the Abbey. Other necessary rooms, such as chapels, the library, the kitchen and dining hall were on the left. Leaving the the large cathedral occupying the centre. The cathedral was beautiful, both inside and out, and had a divine circular stain glass window at the front, which filled the inside of the massive church with beautiful colours in the early morning. The thing she loved about the Abbey most, was its symmetry. The ability for this place to have beauty on, not only one, but two sides, captivated her love far greater then any man could. Or so were her thoughts.

Once she passed the church, she made her way to the room where she taught her two students, the Chosen of Regeneration and the boy who washed ashore. She was first assigned to teach just the Chosen, who was assigned to live here in the Abbey shortly after birth, in order to keep her safe from Desian attack. This small island had the Martel Temple in which the Chosen would receive her oracle, so it made sense to have her live here. Her family would have lived here as well, if they weren't assassinated by the Desians… Tom on the other hand was a complete mystery. One day, he just washed ashore, no idea of where he came from, or if he had any family. All he had, aside from mangled clothes, was an Exphere, with a key crest, on his right hand. The Sisters of the Abbey took him in, and he had been with them ever since. Tom and the Chosen were very close, both without their family.

When Ana reached the classroom door, she quietly came inside the room. Finding her two students sitting in their seats, their usual spots, watching her enter the classroom. "Good morning Sister Ana." They both said in unison. Ana paused, 'That's not right…' she thought, usually only the Chosen said her morning greeting upon her arrival. Tom usually needed to be reminded of his manners. That was when she realized; both her students were drenched from head to toe.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ana asked, confused by their state. "Why are the both of you soaking wet?"  
"Uhh, well…-" began Tom. Tabatha interrupted, blurting out, "We were at the beach and we found ourselves in the water then we realized we were late and came here at once." She stared down at her desk in guilt.  
Tom looked over at Tabatha with an annoyed look. 'Way to go spewing out the truth, she can't lie to save her life. Now we'll be done in for sure.' He thought.  
Sister Ana smiled. "Oh, that's quite all right, after all Chosen, it is your birthday. I thought we would take a break from studying anyway. Please, the both of you go and dry yourselves off, and return here quickly."  
Tom and Tabatha looked at each other wide-eyed, 'Did that really just happen?' They thought at one another.  
They both stood up quickly and went to exit the room. "Thank you Sister Ana!" said Tabatha relieved.  
"Do not mention it," Ana replied, "however if I find you two in this classroom completely drenched again, you will be writing lines till dawn."  
Ana laughed quietly as if it was a joke. The two teenagers looked at each other again, scared by their teachers' strange sense of humor. They hastily closed the door behind them, and left for their rooms.

Once Tom and Tabatha returned to the classroom, their clothes dried to the best of their ability, Sister Ana set them to read their class novel, '_Mithos: The Hero'. _Tabatha was drawn into the book, as she was a lover of books, and whenever she had spare time from her classes, and from Tom, she would read any book she could find. Luckily, the Abbey library was filled with an assortment of books. She was well over halfway through the thick novel, where as Tom, was still on page 10. He was not the least bit interested in the book. Or any book, for that matter. There was an exception, if the book taught sword techniques, but even then, Tom would just look at the pictures. It's not that he was bad at reading, he just found it exceptionally boring, and would much rather go out, and train with his sword. Ana looked over from her own book, and noticed Tom staring, not at the book he was holding up, but at the wall adjacent to him. Most likely daydreaming.

Ana cleared her throat, "Thomas, I expect to see you at least up to page one hundred when I check your progress." she said flatly. Tom realized he was daydreaming, and looked at Sister Ana. "Y-yes, of course Sister. I'm almost there." he told her shakily.  
'Liar.' thought Tabatha, she could always tell when he was lying through his teeth. She didn't take into account the fact she could see the very few pages that have actually been read.  
"Good, good..." Ana said softly, "then you wouldn't mind if I check where you're up to now?"  
Tabatha looked up, concealing an urge to grin. Tom's stomach dropped. "N-not at all." he said forcing a smile. Sister Ana stood up slowly, bookmarking her page, and walked over towards his table. 'Crap,' thought Tom, 'I can't flip to the page, she'll see me.' As Ana came closer, sweat started to produce on Tom's hands. She was a step away from him, when suddenly a brilliant, white light filled all corners of the room. Without questioning, Tom seized this opportunity, and intentionally dropped his book onto the floor. When the light passed, the three of them looked out of the classroom window and saw, in the distance, a large column of light emitting from the top of the Martel Temple on the other side of the island.

Tabatha suddenly felt a shiver of fear course through her. She knew that it would happen today, but she didn't want to accept it. But, having the fate of Chosen of Regeneration, she had too. She had no other choice...

"The... oracle!" Tom said in awe. While thinking in his head, 'saved by the oracle...'  
"Yes, it appears it is time, we must make haste. The two of you, please go quickly and grab your weapons." said Ana.  
"Why? What for?" Tom asked rashly.  
Sister Ana grew impatient, but then scolded herself for being so sinful. "The journey of regeneration requires a trial against monsters, which you should know, and would have known, if you payed attention in class." Tom blushed shamefully.  
"Anyway, we must hurry and have the Chosen receive the oracle. Please go get your sword."  
"Right away." said Tom and left the room to retrieve his sword.

Ana turned towards Tabatha, who was still staring out the window, holding her book limply in her hand.  
"Chosen, is everything alright?" Ana asked gently.  
Tabatha came out of her trance. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Oh, I must hurry and get my flail." she put down her book, and went to leave the room. She stopped and turned back to Sister Ana, who was retrieving her staff from the classroom cupboard. "Sister, where should we meet up?" Tabatha asked obliviously. "In the courtyard." Ana answered without looking over her shoulder. "Oh, yes of course..." Tabatha said, embarrassed, and quickly left to get her flail.

Still slightly anxious, Tabatha descended the concrete stairs from the dorms, and joined Sister Ana and Tom by the courtyard fountain. Tom had his steel longsword in it's sheath, the belt tied around his waist. Sister Ana held her oak staff in her hands. Wrapped around her shoulder, like a rope, Tabatha held her flail, a steel chain which had a sharp pointed metal head at one end, and a grip handle at the other.  
"Are you ready?" Ana asked Tabatha. "Yes." she replied, still slightly shaken. Tom, feeling her nervousness, decided to give her her birthday present. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small golden Katz pin. "Here," said Tom, handing it over to her smiling. "Happy birthday."  
Tabatha took the trinket, forgetting her fears for the moment, "Tom, thank you! Wow, it's so pretty! Where did you get it from?"  
Tom chuckled, "I brought it from a Katz who was traveling on the island, apparently it's a charm to promise the wearer a safe journey, I thought it'd be appropriate for your journey."  
"Bought." Tabatha absent-mindedly corrected. She looked at him with a flat stare. "It isn't supposed to _mean _anything is it? Like the fact it's a _cat_ for instance?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Not at all! That was merely a coincidence." he replied cheekily.  
"Well," said Tabatha, "I still love it." She then attached the pin to on the shirt of her dress.  
"Hurry up you two! The Chosen will never receive the oracle at this rate!" shouted out Ana, who was already standing outside the Abbey gates.  
The two of them ran to catch up, and saw in the distance, approaching zombies. Tom brandished his sword.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mercenary

**Chapter 3 - The Mercenary**

The large column of light which emitted from the Chosen's cruxis crystal, on the alter inside the Martel Temple, reached high into the sky, temporarily blinding the three men hidden within the foliage of nearby trees. Two of these men, Renegades, dressed in the guise of purple-suited Desians, they were perched in branches behind the indifferent Yuan, the three of them all waiting to ambush the Chosen. Whilst waiting, Yuan recalled the events preceding his presence here.

_Walking through the tall silver double doors into Mithos' throne room always made Yuan nervous. Kratos still hasn't said anything, even with knowledge of his leadership of the Renegades. Yuan pondered 'Perhaps he still respects me as a friend? But that doesn't explain his threat against me. Kratos always was an unusual character, maybe his pride just got hurt when I pushed him into the pillar?'  
The Gatekeeper Dragon closed the massive doors behind him. The throne room was almost identical to the hallway, however was slightly more narrow, and the pillars were not as thick. At the end of the room was a concrete throne, with a back that towered high, almost touching the ceiling. In the throne, Mithos Yggdrasil sat, the leader of Cruxis, and the Desians. Standing before him was Kratos, and a frightening woman with green hair, wearing strange clothing. She had shapes tattooed on her face and body, varying in colour. The shapes were strange archaic symbols, which meant absolutely nothing to Yuan. Her name was Pronyma. Pronyma was the leader of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. A cruel woman with no morals; she became an elite player in Mithos' twisted game. Kratos and Pronyma watched Yuan approach, and as he came forward, he knelt down before Mithos and said, "Lord Yggdrasil, you summoned us?"  
Yggdrasil looked down at Yuan with a sneer. "Yes old friend, but you have no reason to address me so formally. The matter at hand is obvious to all of us, it is concerning the next Chosen."  
Yuan stood up and took a step back in line with Kratos and Pronyma. Yggdrasil continued, "As you are all well aware, all of our previous successful Chosens, have turned out to be, not, so successful. However, the current Chosen I am positive, without any doubt, will not fail my expectations this time." Yggdrasil smiled wickedly at this thought, as the idea of finally being reunited with his dear sister pleased him.  
"How close is the Chosens' mana signature to Martels'?" Yuan asked, trying his best not to sound suspicious.  
"Anxious to meet your fiancé now are we?" Yggdrasil teased. "Her mana signature is 75% compatible, I know there is still a large margin of error, however, this is the highest we have ever achieved so far. Also, the Chosen has a striking resemblance to Martel."  
"I doubt she looks that similar." Yuan remarked arrogantly.  
Yggdrasil smiled, "Well, Yuan, you will just have to go see for yourself. I'm giving you the task to see that the Chosen does not fail her journey."  
Kratos suddenly looked more attentive.  
"Mithos are you sure you should entrust Yuan with the job this time? Lately he has been somewhat… distracted."  
Yuan barely managed to stop himself from lunging at Kratos with his double-sided blade.  
"No, I'm sure he will become, infatuated, with the girl destined to be the body of his future wife." Yggdrasil grinned to himself.  
"The oracle is due to appear in three days, make sure you're prepared."  
"Yes, of course." Yuan agreed, and both he and Kratos knelt before Yggdrasil and left the room.  
Once they doors behind them closed, Pronyma turned to Yggdrasil, "I do think Kratos had a valid point, Lord Yggdrasil, something has been… occupying him lately."  
"Yes," Yggdrasil agreed, "but this test should prove useful, to see if he is still faithful to my rule. I intend to send Kratos to keep tabs on him, in the case any problems should occur."  
"Very well my lord." Pronyma said, flashing a demonic grin.  
_

Yuan watched patiently as he saw in the distance, three figures meet up with the Pastor outside the front of the temple. As they walked in, one of the men behind Yuan asked, "Sir, shouldn't you set off the bomb now?"  
"No, not yet." said Yuan. "I want to wait for that bastard Remiel to come down to the alter, hopefully, we can finish him off as well."  
The Renegade nodded. More waiting… 'How long can it take you to get through a measly temple?' he thought.  
Yuan could see the majestic alter clearly through the window; waiting with anticipation, he saw the warp panel glow, indicating travelers passing through. First, the Pastor came through. Second, a young boy with spiky black hair appeared. Third, a Sister of Martel came into view. Then, finally, a girl, who he assumed to be the Chosen, appeared.  
Yuan's heart stopped.  
There standing before him, 'Surely!" he thought, 'that must be Martel! How-how is this possible?' Even as the angel of judgment appeared before the foursome, Yuan could not bring himself to press the button activating the explosives.  
The two Renegades could see him shaking.  
One of them questioned, "Uh… Sir? Wouldn't now be a good time too-"  
"No," Yuan interrupted, "There has been a change in plan, listen…"

Tom, Tabatha, Ana and Pastor John were all gazing out one of the temple windows. Looking towards the center of the world. In their line of vision, they saw in the far-off distance, the symbol of salvation. The Tower of Salvation has been bestowed upon the world, and as the long silver tower pierced past the clouds and through to the heavens above, the world would surely know, that peace and prosperity will once again return to Tethe'alla.

Still awe stuck by, first the arrival of an angel, and then the Tower of Salvation, Tom watched as the angel of judgment, Remiel, who placed the cruxis crystal on Tabatha, disappeared and returned to the heavens above in a beautiful hue of golden light. He glanced over at Sister Ana and Pastor John, who were both praying silently to Martel, and then at Tabatha who was staring at the ground. Tom walked over to her.  
"Hey, was that awesome or what? You spoke to a _real _angel! And you were so formal! It actually started to bore me." He chuckled.  
Tabatha looked up at her uninformed friend. "Yeah… he scared me a little, actually."  
Tom looked at her strangely, "What are you talking about? You're going to be exactly like him by the end of this journey."  
Tabatha tried not to look frightened, "Yes, and I will have…" she covered up her fear by feigning excitement, "beautiful wings!" she stretched out her arms, in an attempt to imitate wings, "And then I can fly!"  
Tom's eyes widened, "Yeah! You will! That's so cool!"  
He grinned. "So, what happens now? You have to go release the seals, or whatever he was babbling on about. Do you even have a clue where the first one is?" he asked.  
"No not really," answered Tabatha, "I mean he said the first seal was in a deep chasm west of here, so I would guess it's on the continent Fooji, but where exactly, I have no idea…"  
Tom squinted his eyes slightly in concentration, "Hmm, well. We'll figure it out."  
"We? When were you coming on this journey?" Tabatha asked.  
"Oh, I'm shocked! You were planning to go on this journey without me? You don't want me to come?" Tom acted hurt.  
"Well I do, but, I don't know if you can-".  
"I already asked Mother Gordelia," he shuddered mockingly, "and Sister Ana, they eventually agreed to let me come. Besides, what could I possibly do if I stay here? There's only one girl currently on this island I have a shot at."  
"Tommy, you can't date Cecilia, she's a dog…" Tabatha joked.  
"Ha, ha, hilarious." Tom said sarcastically.

"So," Tabatha began to ask, "does that mean it's just you, me, Sister Ana and Pastor John then?"  
"I guess so." Tom said answering her question, "I wonder how we'll hold up in battle…" Tom stated worryingly. "I mean, there's you and me, and were okay, but Sister Ana only has healing and support magic, and then the Pastor is… kind of old."  
"I'm sure something will work out." Tabatha said, agreeing in her mind that they'd have a lot of trouble in their present state.  
"Are you ready to go?" Sister Ana came up to them, she had finished praying, the Pastor still with his eyes closed. Tom and Tabatha nodded. "Will you join us Pastor?" Ana asked quietly. "No, no… " He seemed to wheeze heavily as he spoke, "I'll join you afterwards, I wish to pray more."  
"Of course." Ana said, and ushered the other two onto the warp panel, leaving Pastor John in the main chamber.  
As they walked down the wide corridor to the entrance of the temple, two zombies were advancing towards them.  
'We must have missed them before.' Tom thought, pulling out his longsword as Tabatha and Ana assumed attacking positions.  
"Tabby, cover the one on the right!" Tom commanded, as he parried an attack from the zombie closest to him. While the undead was defenseless, he slashed the monster in a diagonal downwards strike, and then, unleashing the power of his exsphere, filling the room with it's blue light, he flicking his wrist and positioning his sword after the slash, thrusting with an inhumane power, and sent the zombie flying, only to be destroyed into body parts when it came in contact with the wall. Meanwhile, Tabatha, holding onto the grip of her flail, swung the chain from her right, aiming at the zombies' weak neck. The chain wrapped around tightly, tight enough to choke it, had it been alive. Then with a mighty tug, she easily decapitated the living corpse.  
"Excellent!" said Ana, "you're getting better, I didn't have to heal either of you that time!"  
The two smiled at each other in victory.  
"Hey… Sister," Tom asked out of the blue, "I've been meaning to ask for some time… how are you able to use magic? I mean you're not an elf, or a half-elf. Or, wait are you?"  
Ana giggled.

"No, I'm not. I'm able to use magic due to my exsphere. It's actually a very rare one, I'm told, that I purchased from a corner stand when I was touring in Altamira. The man, um… oh, what was his name now? Lezeno…? Lezaro? I can't remember, but he told me that if I equip this exsphere on myself atop a key crest, I would be able to use healing artes and support magic. If you'll notice, my exsphere is a different colour to yours, see it's white."  
While talking they had reached the entrance of the temple.  
"Oh, so that's why. And here I thought you had elven blood." Tom said sounded slightly relieved.  
Tabatha got slightly mad from his attitude.  
"What's your problem with elves? _You_ might have elven blood for all you know!"  
Tom considered this, "Hmm, you know I might actually… I supposed I-"  
Tom was cut off by a sound similar to thunder. Only it wasn't in the sky, it was directly behind them. While the ground shook, their backs seemed to burn, as if standing too closer to a bonfire, just before they were pushed by what felt like an invisible wall onto the ground. Sister Ana's hat fell off her head, revealing flicks of her pink hair hanging loose out of her ruined bun.  
They had all spread out a few feet from each other, and turned back to find the Martel Temple, or really the lower half of the temple, up in flames.  
Sister Ana gasped, "Oh, my…" she suddenly realized, "Pastor! Oh my word, Pastor John was still in there!" she shouted in disbelief.  
Tom was dumbfounded, watching the towering inferno blaze before him, making his eyes water. He looked over quickly to Tabatha, who appeared fine, but was clutching onto her hand, in pain.  
Tom leapt up, about to run over to her, but saw two Desians in purple outfits running, swords drawn, towards Tabatha.  
Without even thinking, he ran towards them, and slashed the one that was only a step away from Tabatha, straight in his right hand, disarming him, but leaving himself open to the second Desian, who then managed to put a gash in Tom's left arm when he was two slow to bring his sword around to guard.  
Tabatha watched as Tom stabbed the disarmed Desian in the chest, leaving the second running towards Tabatha. He was on top of her, his sword rushing towards her face, just as she thought it was all over, something parried the strike and Tabatha fainted in shock. Tom saw a man with blue hair defend Tabatha from death, with a strangely crafted sword that had what looked like fan shaped blades on both sides of the hilt. He stood in front of Tabatha, confusing the Desian by twirling the weapon in his hand. Unexpectedly, he stopped, and lunged at the Desian, his weapon swooping from the side, ramming the side of the Desians' head with the wide blade, killing him instantly.

"Your sword skills are, most terrible." Said the man to Tom. Still too dazed to retaliate, he watched as the man walked over and checked to see Tabatha's condition. "She's fine," he said, "she just fainted."  
"Who are you?" Tom asked, Sister Ana approaching to also hear the answer to this question.  
The man took his eyes off Tabatha. "My name is Yuan Ka-fai, I am a traveling mercenary. I was only just in the forest a moment ago, when I heard the explosion, I came over as quickly as I could."  
Yuan wore a red shirt underneath jeweled chain mail. His pants were white, and tucked into black and dark blue boots.  
"A mercenary?" Ana asked. "Are you currently carrying out a job?"  
"No, not at the moment." Yuan said, as he detached a joint in the hilt of his weapon and placed the folded sword on a leather strap on his back, and then place over himself his black cloak, which had been thrown onto the ground.  
"Then perhaps you could be of service to us, we are the Chosen group, however, one of our comrades," she tried not to cry, "passed away, in the explosion you just witnessed. Would you consider joining us? Of course we will pay you as necessary."  
Yuan paused for a moment. "Certainly, however I suggest we head back to the abbey before we do anything else."  
It suddenly dawned on Tom what had just happened. And that this guy was now probably going to be a member of their traveling group for the whole journey, and due to his offensive remark, Tom had now taken a disliking towards Yuan.  
"Tom!" Ana shouted, "That wound! Oh, how careless of me, please let me heal it!  
First Aid!"  
The cooling effects of the healing spell slowly eased the fiery pain in Tom's arm. Tabatha finally came to. She moaned as she awakened, and then Tom remembered, "Sister! Quickly heal Tabatha's hand! It was injured, I think from the explosion." Ana knelt down and picked up the still dazed Tabatha's hand. Sure enough, a large piece of shrapnel had embedded itself into her left hand.  
"First Aid!" Ana shouted out, and while the spell was active, she quickly pulled out the sharp piece of stone. Tabatha screamed in pain, but it soon passed as Ana cast another first aid. The gash, however, was still deep, and Ana tore off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her robe, and tied it around Tabatha's hand.  
"Come quickly, we must get to the infirmary, post haste." Ana commanded, and walked off, guiding Tabatha.  
"Come boy," Yuan told Tom for he was still crouched on the ground. "What's your name?"  
Tom got up and looked at him, slightly irritated, "Tom, Tom Bahr."  
"And the others?" Yuan asked, walking ahead of him.  
"Sister Ana Cole and Tabatha Tailor, the Chosen."  
"I see, then Tim, hurry up, please."  
Yuan walked off quickly.  
"It's _Tom._" he hissed under his breath, not knowing that the posing Seraphim, could hear him only too well.


	4. Chapter 4 The night, and the Knight

**Chapter 4 - The night, and the Knight  
**

"Indeed," Mother Gordelia agreed in a low husky voice, "The loss of Pastor John is quite a burden on us all. However," she turned to Yuan, "It is fortunate that we found a passerby willing to assist the Chosen on her journey of regeneration. Praise be Martel for granting such a blessing."  
Yuan blinked.  
It had been a day since the oracle, and the serene darkness of night shrouded over the island. Yuan, Sister Ana, Tom and Tabatha were inside Mother Gordelia's office. Mother Gordelia was a rather hefty woman. Short, stout, and very butch, she had a rough commanding voice, and wore clothes similar to Ana's outfit; however, her hat was decorated with a red jewel in the centre, identifying her position.  
Ana and Tabatha sat on the chairs in front of Mother Gordelia's desk. Tom sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the stars, and Yuan stood at the back of the room. Mother Gordelia herself sat in her chair behind her desk.  
Mother Gordelia continued, "For some time, we will be without a Pastor, and longer still without the Martel Temple. I will however send you with a letter to the Pope of Tethe'alla to address these matters, when you leave for Meltokio tomorrow morning."  
Sister Ana nodded, along with Tabatha, who cradled her bandaged hand with her healthy one.  
Tom desisted from eying the stars, and turned his head towards Mother Gordelia. "Mother, how exactly will we be getting off this island? Do we even have a boat fit to reach Meltokio?" he asked.  
Gordelia looked at him with cold stare, this was only slightly more colder then her normal gaze, since she heavily detested Tom and his antics, aside from being the one who ultimately agreed to let the boy make the Abbey his home. "A papal knight will arrive by boat tomorrow morning. From what I hear, he is a competent sailor, as well as the best soldier among his ranks, he shall also be accompanying your group on the journey of regeneration." Gordelia reported.  
"Now, since there are no further questions, if the three of you could please exit the room, so I can talk money and payment with Mr. Ka-fai."  
Ana, Tabatha and Tom proceeded to exit the room, shutting the door behind them, Ana then turned towards the two friends. "I shall be going to my room to pack my things, and prepare for our journey tomorrow. I would advise the both of you to do the same, and to retire to bed early, for we have an early start tomorrow."  
Tom and Tabatha nodded. "Goodnight Sister!" Tabatha chimed. "Goodnight Chosen, Thomas." Ana said, and walked off to her room.  
The two of them watched her leave, and were silent for a moment, before Tabatha spoke, "Hey, Tom, do you… want to go for a little walk?"  
"I guess so, where to?" he asked.  
"The fountain." Tabatha said.

The two of them walked across the courtyard, the full moon's light shining over them, dazzles of this light sparkling off the dancing water being thrown out the sides of the fountain in three symmetrical directions. Atop the fountain stood a concrete angel, hand's folded, as it looked up to the sky, praying to the heavens.  
"Wow, the moon's full tonight." Commented Tom.  
Tabatha giggled, "Yeah. You know I read in a storybook once, that during the night of a full moon, if one is standing between the pillars of the Otherworldly gate, one can find themselves in Sylvarant." She said making small talk.  
"Sylvarant?" Tom asked, "What's that?"  
"Apparently, it's a country that can be found on the moon, filled with people that are almost exactly like us." She answered.  
"Hmm… maybe then, our world looks like a moon to the people of Sylvarant?"  
Tabatha smiled, "Maybe."  
They sat on the edge of the fountain, listening in silence to the trickling water. It sounded so peaceful, like quivers of water finding their way into a stream, situated in the opening of a lush green forest, the grass a bright, sunlit green...  
Tom saw Tabatha look with dismay at the water. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, "Does your hand hurt?"  
Tabatha continued to stare at the water. "No, no. I'm just… well; I'm just… scared…" she admitted.  
"Of what?" Tom asked.  
Tabatha looked hopelessly at her friend, "What else, you tool? The journey that we're leaving for tomorrow! Being attacked yesterday made me realize, although I've been preparing for this moment my entire life, I've never been in so much danger..."  
Tom closed his eyes, considering her words. "Well, I guess it is kinda scary, but, there's nothing to fear!" Tom jumped up onto the fountain edge. "I am your knight in shinning armor! Here to protect, and- WH-WHOA!" Tom lost his footing and fell right into the fountain. Tabatha tried not to laugh, since it was late, and many would be trying to sleep in their rooms, but she could not help it. She burst out, immediately into tears, then shaking as one does when trying not to laugh.  
"Yes, because I'm so safe standing behind a knight that can't even stand up!" she said.  
Tom flushed, but then pushed through the water next to her, and grabbed her hand. Tabatha immediately stopped laughing. Tom stared at her, his face directly in front of hers. "But I do promise, Tabatha, I will always protect you."  
She stared into his eyes, the blue shades of his irises completely visible despite their ill lit surroundings. She blushed, and took back her hand, "Thank you." She said, getting up. "I-I have to go pack now, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, flustered, not daring to get lost again in his deep eyes, "Goodnight!" she said, and Tom, still sitting in the fountain, watched her walk quickly away from him, not seeing her clutch tightly, the golden katz pin on her chest, or hearing her heart thumping wildly.

Tom dripped as his feet slapped against the stone steps reaching to the dorms. He appeared displeased with himself. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'she'll never fall for me. She's completely uninterested, and I am completely in love with her. She's the most beautiful… well, the _only_ girl I've met… Arrgh!' as he stormed past, Yuan opened the door to his room. Tom looked over at him, "Oh, it's you."  
Yuan ignored his rudeness, "Come in." he gestured into his room.  
"Fine." Tom said, despite the fact every particle of him didn't want to, remembering he was still mad about yesterday, making him even madder then he already was.  
Yuan closed the door behind him, and then walked over to a bag on his bed, rummaged through it, and took out a spare chain mail, although this one made simply of metal.  
"Here," he said, handing it to Tom, "You're going to need it if you want to protect the Chosen, it wouldn't do well if you get killed in our first battle."  
"Thanks." Tom said, trying to sound thankful, but ended up sounding ungrateful.  
"Also, thanks for helping us yesterday, things could have turned… ugly…"  
Yuan looked at Tom with a annoyed stare, "If you were a better swordsman, I wouldn't have needed to interfere." Tom frowned.  
"Would you like me to teach you how to fight properly?" Yuan asked.  
Tom was surprised. "Sure, I guess, when?"  
"We'll start during the journey, I'll have to do something in between battles."  
Tom began to wonder if he only wanted to help him for his own benefit. Still, it would be useful to Tom as well. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Tom went to leave the room, "Oh, also, what do you think of Tabatha?"  
Yuan was caught off guard by this question, "Th-the Chosen?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Said Tom. 'Beautiful, almost exactly like her, exactly like Martel' came to Yuan's mind. "What do you mean?" he asked, a little quickly Tom thought, but paid it no further notice. "I mean, do you think she'll do okay, on the journey releasing the seals and stuff?"  
Yuan relaxed, finally breathing, but then considered the question, "I'm sure she'll… do fine."  
Tom smiled, "Good! Thanks then." And with that he left.

As the sun came over the horizon, filling the cathedral with majestic colours, Mother Gordelia stood with Tom, Tabatha, Yuan and all the Sisters of Martel, aside from Ana, at the island's dock, located on the western side of the island, behind the Abbey. For some time, a boat had been watched in the distance and was now only a stones' throw away from the pier. When it eventually reached shore, the spectators watched as a large, broad shouldered man, who looked about his mid twenties, stepped off his ship, and came up to the crowd to introduce himself. He had thick brown hair, which seemed to streak back across his head, noticeably large brown eyebrows, and large hazel eyes. Almost everything about the man was large, although, what could be confused for plump arms and legs underneath his standard green papal knight uniform (he didn't wear the helmet) was pure muscle. On his back he had a large, double sided green axe called the Gaia Cleaver. As he approached the end of the pier he spoke with a loud booming voice, "The name's Combatir! Sieg Combatir! At your service! Now who might the rest of you be?" Mother Gordelia and the party introduced themselves, Tom and Tabatha, at first slightly frightened by Sieg's appearance and voice, became much less frightened when he reveled his friendly nature. Tom, who was wearing the chain mail Yuan had given him above his white shirt, and underneath his flannel shirt, had an instant liking to Sieg after finding out he was so friendly, "So is that your ship? That's so cool!" he stated grinning. Sieg laughed heartily and turned towards the ship, also taking an instant liking to Tom, "Yeah, she's a beauty ain't she? I called her _The Mistress, _because she's the only girl who's ever captured my heart!"  
Just then Tabatha saw Sister Ana approaching, "I'm sorry I'm late! I had to take one last look around the Abbey, how I'll miss it…" she called out.  
Sieg turned around, and he and Ana locked eyes immediately.  
Sieg's heart jumped out of his chest, while Ana stopped and stared, experiencing something she never thought possible.  
Ana had changed her clothes into something more fitting for their journey. She wore a white, short-sleeved blouse underneath a simple brown coat, which had short tails that reached just under her hips. She also wore a short white skirt that stopped at her knees, and big black zip-up boots that reached the bottom of her knees. Around her neck, she wore a pendant, with a small silver angel.  
Even Tom was wide eyed by Ana's appearance, simply because he had never seen her wear anything like that before, neither did he know she even owned clothes like that.  
Ana composed herself, and walked down towards Sieg, who immediately became gentlemanly, "Well, who might this lovely lady be?" he said just before he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Ana's cheeks turned as pink as her hair. "My name is… Ana Cole." Tabatha noticed she left out her title. "Mine is Sieg Combatir, but you may call me Sieg, Miss Ana. " Sieg said sweetly. Ana's cheeks went almost red, and Sieg released her hand.  
Almost as if nothing happened, Yuan announced, "We should get going."  
"Yes of course. " Ana said to him, and was led to the boat by Sieg who put his hand on the small of her back. Yuan followed, and shortly after, Tabatha and Tom climbed onto _The Mistress_ as well.  
"Have a safe journey!" One of the Sisters called out, as they all began to wave. "May the Goddess Martel guide you safely!" Mother Gordelia shouted out in her husky voice, as Ana, Tabatha and Tom turned and waved to those on the shore.  
Yuan looked out at sea, his arms folded, while Sieg easily pulled up the anchor with one hand, obviously showing off, and Tom noticed an exsphere placed on his hand.

As Sieg took the helm and steered away from the dock, the three continued to wave out to those they were leaving behind, Sieg joined them, laughing merrily. Once the ship turned with their backs to the Abbey, Tom and Tabatha ran to the bow of the ship, and gazed out into the horizon, the sun warming their backs, and slowly rising higher into the sky. They grinned at each other with excitement, it was the first time either of them has left the island, and as their journey to save the tainted world began, their spirits' soared at the idea of the sights they'd see, and the people they'd meet. The ship's speedy sail made Tabatha feel like she was flying... She didn't even have her wings yet.


End file.
